The Transformation
by A Robbed Heart
Summary: AU. Childhood friends Sasuke and Hinata are getting full makeovers, and they're changing, whether they like it or not.


The Transformation- Chapter One- New and Old

Author- A Robbed Heart

**Summary-** They're getting high fashion makeovers, and they're changing. Whether it be for the better or for worse... A SasuHina fanfic of love, drama and lots of make-up.

XXX

Hinata sighed happily as the warm summer wind blew through her shoulder-length indigo hair. It was a beautiful day in Fire Country's capital city, Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their merry song, and Hinata's best friend, Sasuke, was with her, while the stared at the picture-perfect clouds.

It wasn't odd to think of Hinata and Sasuke as best friends. Both were shy, quiet, and had faced great tragedies in their lives. Hinata's mother and newborn sister had died in a car accident when Hinata was at the tender age of four. Hinata, her father, and her cousin, Neji, had survived the crash.

XXX

_It was a drunk driver that hit them. They were leaving the hospital, where Hinata's mother had just given birth to her second daughter, Hanabi. They were still rejoicing, and were distracted, so they were not really paying attention to the road. Hiashi, Hinata's father, blamed himself for their deaths, and sank into a depression. He became distant and reserved; he didn't speak unless he deemed it necessary. Hiashi basically left Hinata and then-five-year-old Neji to fend for themselves. Hiashi wasn't the only one affected, before the tragic accident, Hinata was happy and self confident, but she lost all of her confidence after the accident. _

_It depleted even more on the first day of third grade. She had just switched schools, and there were two girls, both adorable, one with short, bubblegum-pink hair, and emerald green eyes. Her hair was tied up in an adorable red, ribbon; the other had long, blonde, and beautiful hair with striking ocean-blue eyes. The only possible way one could describe their personality and temperament would to combine the words "vain" and "mentally abusive bullies" together, and not in a flattering way._

_Unfortunately, these two, called "Sakura" and "Ino" saw Hinata's odd, lavender white eyes; they exploded into a spastic fit of laughter and insults._

"_Oh look, we have a blind kid." Ino attempted to state casually, but failed when her laughter overtook her._

"No, no, no! She's not blind. She's an alien form outer space." Sakura replied through giggles.

_Their laughter and emotions spread. Within a matter of moments the entire class began to laugh, and joined in on the taunting._

"_Hey, look! Its one of the X-men! We got a mutant in the class!"_

"_I don't want to touch that freak. What if it spreads?"_

_Hinata weakly tried to defend the color of her eyes, "They aren't... its not… I'm not blind, I-I-I…"_

_Unfortunately, she was drowned out by the guffaws of the seven year-old children._

_Tears were brimming at the edges of her "mutant" eyes as she fled the classroom. They were quickly turning into a waterfall as she got further and further away, but the laughter of her classmates still rang in her ear._

_Hinata ran to the only comforting place she knew, her mother and sister's grave. Luckily for her, the elementary school she was attending was only a short jog away. Hinata ran and ran, until she saw the old wooden sign too Konoha's cemetery. The sign was rotten and crumbled, but oddly enough, it was extremely comforting to the fragile girl. She came to a complete stop in front of the termite-eaten sign, and attempted to rub the tears off of her now-red eyes._

"_I have to be brave for Momma and Hanabi," Hinata said to herself as she walked into the cemetery. _

_Hinata's mother's grave was easy to find. There was a simple, yet elegant statue of a beautiful angel. The angel's arms were outstretched, as if it was offering a comforting hug. It reminded Hinata so much of her mother._

_The engraving read:_

_ Hikaru Hyuuga_

_ October 11__th__, 1961-November 23__rd__, 1996_

_ She will forever be in our hearts_

_Right next to her mother's grave was a smaller, more delicate one. It was an engraved cross that read._

_ Hanabi Hyuuga_

_ November 22__nd__, 1996-November 23__rd__, 1996_

_There was nothing else on her grave. . No one could think about how they could express their feelings about the baby. They just couldn't put their emotions into words._

_As Hinata was gazing at the gravestones, she thought heard someone crying. No, it wasn't uncommon for people to cry at cemeteries, but this… this crying, the voice that omitted it was coming from nearby, and its owner sounded young- around her age. Hinata was a naturally curious child, and she abandoned her deep thinking in favor of searching for the crying child._

_After looking for what seemed like hours, Hinata finally found what she was looking for. There, crouching in front of a large gave, stood a nine year-old boy. He wore thick prescription glasses, a dark blue collared shirt, and khaki shorts. Hinata wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. After pondering for a few moments, she slowly walked up to him and reached out her arms like her mother's angel. _

"_H-here." She said softly._

_The weeping boy looked up, stunned that someone had heard him, He was also slightly embarrassed that such a cute girl had caught him doing something as unmanly as crying. His cheeks turned a faint red as he lifted up his thick glasses to rub away his tears, much like Hinata had done just minutes earlier. When he lifted up his monstrosity of glasses, Hinata saw a flash of his intriguing red eyes. She was frightened for a moment, but she refused to show it._

"_What do you want?" The boy cautiously questioned._

"_A hug." Hinata replied simply._

_The boy gazed up at her, as if questioning the sincerity of her reply. All Hinata did was smile, and the boy ran into her arms._

_The hug was deep, and lasted long. Both of children felt as though a weight was being lifted off their shoulders as they held each other. Hinata and the boy subsequently burst back into tears, a hole in each of their hearts was filled. After that tender moment, they released each other, but Hinata would not allow them to be separated for long. She grabbed the boy's hand, and they walked out of the cemetery together._

_The two children stayed arm in arm until they reached Konoha's main street. It appeared that their homes wee in opposite directions. The children were incredibly reluctant to let go of one another, but each of them had to go home._

_When they released hands, Hinata turned to the boy and asked, "What's your name?" _

_The boy blushed lightly, but grinned when he replied, "Sasuke."_

_Hinata beamed, and stated, "I'm H-Hinata. Would you l-like to be my f-friend?" _

_At that, Sasuke broke into a wide grin, and nodded his head vigorously._

"_O-okay. Let's y-you and me be r-really good fr-friends!" Hinata exclaimed, as she gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek. _

_Hinata skipped away to her home happily. She was incredibly excited that she had made a friend._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke stood still, a hand placed over the spot where she kissed him, blushing furiously. There he stayed for a moment, until Hinata was out of sight. Once she was out of his peripheral vision, he ran home, giggling like a schoolgirl._

XXX

As time passed, Hinata and Sasuke became much more than good friends, they became like brother and sister. When they were younger, they shared everything from their Pokemon cards to their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The two of them practically lived at each other's homes, and did everything together. Sasuke, although a year older than Hinata, was in the same grade. They had every class together throughout their elementary and middle school years. Even in their preteen years, they were practically joined at the hip.

Unfortunately, for both Hinata and Sasuke, those years were not the kindest to them. Sasuke grew tall and lanky, with greasy hair and colonies of pimples spread across his face. Much to the protest of Hinata, he kept his thick glasses. Hinata's change was the opposite of Sasuke's. She stopped growing after five and a half feet. She filled out early, and because of the treatment she received from her classmates, she took to wearing a large, bulky sweater that made her virtually shapeless. 

Both, fortunately, were equally brilliant at schoolwork. They tied at the top of their class in everything, ranging from woodshop to French. They were proud of their scores, but the rest of their class was not so enthusiastic. Sasuke and Hinata were ridiculed for their mental ability, and thus were outcasts. They were constantly made fun of by their peers, but they didn't care.

After all, who needed popular people like Sakura, Naruto, or Ino when they had each other?

Now they were sophomores in high school, and had become even closer, if possible. Their personalities, for the most part, hadn't changed much since they first met. Hinata was still shy around strangers, and quite timid, but when she was with Sasuke, she was talkative and confident. Sasuke, when without Hinata, was quiet and frightened. He was easily manipulated and bullied. In Hinata's presence, however, he was happy, witty, and laughed often.

They completed each other.

XXX

Hinata frowned slightly as she gazed up at the clouds, she didn't know what would happen if hadn't had met Sasuke. She tilted her head towards him, he looked peaceful, a calm smile was on his face, and it seemed that this moment was the most perfect in the world. Nothing could destroy it.

**SQEEEE-OOOO**

**SQEEEE-OOOO**

**SQEEEE-OOOO**

Damn.

Someone was calling her cell phone. 

Sasuke frowned as she picked it up.

"Um, Hello?" Hinata questioned, virtually no one knew her cell phone number.

"Hinata! It's Tenten, are you with Sasuke?" The caller replied.

"Yeah. H-hey Tenten, Sasuke's with me, why?"

Tenten, along with her boyfriend, Rock Lee, were best friends with Neji. They were a year older then Hinata, around the same age as Sasuke. Tenten was nice, and the closest girl friend that Hinata had.

"Okay, good. I need you two to go to the mall. Now." Tenten commanded

"Uh, Tenten? Why?" What the hell was so important about going to the mall? She was content where she was, thank you very much.

"Please! It's… uh, an emergency! Neji's going to _die_ otherwise!" Tenten cried.

"Ni-Neji?! Is he alright!?" 

Hinata was worried, and Sasuke, noticing the change in her voice, got up, and looked expectantly at her.

"_What's wrong?"_ He mouthed to her

"_Neji"_ She mouthed back.

"He's fine right now, but god knows how long he'll live if you don't come right now." Tenten warned solemnly.

"I'll be there as soon as possible!" Hinata practically shrieked.

"Alright! I'll see you and Sasuke at the mall!" Tenten replied happily.

"Wait! Does Nej-"

"Click"

Tenten had hung up on her.

"Is Neji okay?" Sasuke asked, worried. Neji was like an elder brother figure to Sasuke, and there was no way he could lose him. Neji had promised Sasuke he would teach him how to ask a girl out! Neji was too precious to lose!

"We need to go to the mall, Tenten said Neji is in danger!" Hinata shouted, as she grabbed Sasuke and sprinted toward the bus stop.

XXX

Ten minutes later, a panting Hinata and a coughing Sasuke arrived at _The Official MegaMall of Konoha_. Sasuke still couldn't quite get over how creative the title was.

Instead of seeing EMTs, a wailing Lee, and Neji having random seizures on the dirty mall floor, there stood Tenten, waving and grinning like a maniac.

"Tenten? Where's Neji? Where's the emergency? Sasuke called out.

Tenten, running up to them, replied, "Oh. That. There's no emergency. I just needed you two."

She then proceeded to link her arm with theirs, (they were too stunned to protest) and dragged them toward the insanely large department store, _Haku's_.

"T-Tenten? Uh, um. Wh-why are we g-going into _H-haku's? _" Hinata questioned, her unfortunate stutter returning when the poor girl became nervous. 

There was a valid reason to be nervous, _Haku's_, was, by far, the most expensive store in the entire expanse of the mall. Wealthy high school students littered its marble floors, with Daddy's platinum card in hand. It was abundant in back stabbing, bitch slapping, and rumor starting. Confident, happy girls could enter the store with pride, and leave it in a stretcher and in a roomy, white jacket. It was a highly fashionable Hell-on-Earth.

Hinata, with her large Old Navy sweater and thrift shop jeans and sneakers, would be eaten alive. 

The sole reason she even _dared_ to approach the satanic department store was because Tenten was leading the path, and the brown-eyed girl had master over twelve types of martial arts, carried lethal weapons with her at all times, and literally had a license to kill.

And even that was pushing it.

"P-please don't m-make me go i-in there!" Hinata begged Tenten, as she turned toward Sasuke for support.

Sasuke refused to make eye contact, but Hinata noticed that his skin color had changed from his usual pale to a sickly clear.

"Don't worry Hinata! This is going to benefit both you and Sasuke; you guys'll thank me later. I swear!" Tenten shouted, as she dragged the poor teens into the store.

Hinata closed her eyes, preparing for some random girl to shove her three-inch stiletto heel into Hinata's pinky toe, but nothing of the sort happened. 

She waited for a few more seconds, but… nothing.

She peeked an eye open.

There was Tenten, sure, and Sasuke. Tenten was… grinning, whereas Sasuke looked absolutely dumbstruck.

What on Earth was going on?

"Hinata? Open your eyes. I think… Tenten is attempting to… help us." Sasuke said, attempting to reassure her, but his voice carried an air of mystification. 

"It's not going to hurt you, Hinata. In fact, look! She has giiiffttss" Tenten shouted.

Gifts?

Hinata _liked_ gifts.

Especially from a place that reeked wealth like _Haku's_

She opened her eyes, fully expecting a shower of gifts, diamonds and sapphires scattered everywhere.

But all she saw were two sour looking middle-aged women with clipboards.

"Uh, where are the diamonds?" Hinata asked, cautious of the women's sharp manicured nails. 

"This, Hinata, is your gift. I entered both you and Sasuke into a complete makeover contest here at _Haku's_. You guys won! Can you believe it?"

"Somehow, I can." Sasuke replied, shaking his head.

The two women turned toward Sasuke and Hinata, with evil gleams in their eyes, "When we are done with you two, you will be amazed." They said in unison.

It appeared that Sasuke had goose bumps, Hinata noted.

"I-I don't n-need a m-makeover, a-and n-neither d-does Sasuke. Th-thank you, b-but we a-are fine." Hinata stated, attempting to look brave. Those women looked like they would torture Sasuke and her in ways not thought humanly possible.

"Tsk, tsk." One of the women clucked, "Obviously you haven't looked in the mirror in quite some time."

"Yes, yes." The other woman said, approaching Sasuke with a glint in her eye, "We can fix that. We must, for it is necessary."

Hinata squeaked as one of the women fingered her hair. She scurried away and hid behind Sasuke, who blushed slightly when she clutched his shirt. One of the women lifted her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Don't come near us." Sasuke spat, spreading his arms out in a weak attempt to protect Hinata.

"Well. You give me no choice. I now need to go to drastic measures." Tenten growled, pulling something from her sleeve.

"No! No. Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it!" Sasuke shrieked, shielding his face.

Hinata shook her head sadly. Sasuke may be her best friend, but he was _such_ a pansy sometimes.

"Okay! That's great, Sasuke!" Tenten whooped, but suddenly changed tones when she turned towards Hinata, "And you, Hinata? Will you do the makeover?" 

Hinata nodded her head slowly; it was not wise to make quick movements in the presence of an angered animal.

"Wonderful! I'll pick you two up tomorrow!" 

And with that, Tenten was gone.

"What have I done?" Sasuke asked himself out loud, staring at a glass chandelier with anger.

"Sold your soul to the devil." The women assured.

With that, one of the women grabbed Hinata, the other Sasuke, and pushed them toward the separate spa areas. 

"Wait!" Hinata cried, "Wh-what about Sasuke? Aren't w-we getting these makeovers together?"

"No." The women replied, "You do not get to see your boyfriend until after the makeover ends."

"Boyfriend? Just what exactly did Tenten do to get Sasuke and I these makeovers?" Hinata whispered to herself.

"What was that?" The woman questioned, still dragging the defenseless girl to a room disturbingly described as "Waxing".


End file.
